Angel's Flight
by Fer8girl
Summary: Jedi Shadow Engels'kys never knew about her family. Now that her Master has passed, she's contacted and told that her parents want to see her again. But you don't get to pick your family and she's given the choice to accept who they are and let them in, or walk away leaving them behind. A Sith Legacy story with Sith Assassin K'isha and Andronikos Revel. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_A piece for my Sith Legacy series, exploring the next generation of my original stories. These stories explore what happens to my characters after their stories from Star Wars, The Old Republic and the tales of their children. This is a fluffier tale, in time for the Holidays. Enjoy and feel free to review!_

* * *

><p>The cantina was quiet and dim, the perfect place for a covert meeting thought Angel. The young Jedi Shadow looked around, noting that even the jukebox in the corner of the Tatooine cantina seemed subdued. Not that she had a basis of comparison, Angel thought with an inward smile. The Jedi Order tended to frown on visiting cantinas, as they did many other things. As she slipped by the guard at the door, undetected in her stealth state, she recalled the message she'd received. It'd told her to come alone, but in these times of war, one could never be too careful. She wouldn't have come at all if the note hadn't promised to answer the questions she'd had about her family.<p>

If she thought hard enough she could still latch onto her earliest memories. A pale woman and dark man looking down at her with love, playing on the metal floors of what seemed like a ship; the images haunted her for their elusiveness. After that it was the Order and her immense strength in the Force being honed. Many of the other padawans didn't talk about families or those beyond the Order so she didn't feel out of place for not knowing hers.

But when she was about ten anonymous messages started arriving, signed by someone claiming to be her father. Little gifts came along with small amounts of credits in her accounts, but never enough to draw attention. The Order forbade Jedi from accepting gifts to prevent their loyalty from being swayed, but Angel found comfort in the small presents. The fact that someone thought she was worth the trouble of bypassing the security and seclusion of the Jedi Temple touched her. There was always a gift on the same day of galactic year, the first accompanied with a cryptic note.

'For your birthday. Your mother never knew hers. Figured you should know yours, Angel.'

That was when she'd started thinking of herself by that name, Angel thought, and smiled at the memory. She may be Engels'kys to the order, but it was the name 'Angel' that she held in her heart. So when the most recent message had come several days ago, she followed its directions warily, praying the hopes she'd held the last few years weren't about to be dashed.

Still invisible, she sat at a small corner table until she felt a strong Force presence enter the cantina. A stately Togruta walked in, clad in a nondescript robe. The woman's montrals and lekku were vibrant blue and white, a startling contrast to her rusty orange skin. Scanning the tables, the Togruta seemed to be searching for someone. When she looked about to give up, Angel dropped her stealth and signaled discretely to her. Surprise and wonder washed over the woman's white marked face and she strode over to Angel's table.

"You must be Engels'kys," the Togruta said, still looking stunned, "I'm sorry, I knew you'd be older but I didn't expect you to be so grown up. Has it been that long?" The shock started fading as a smile spread across her kind face.

"You're his spitting image, but I would have recognized that hair anywhere."

Nice to know someone could explain that, Angel thought, her soft light brown skin had always seemed at odds with her stark silver hair and eyes. Senses still on alert, Angel looked distrustfully at the walking anachronism. The energy surrounding her was frenzied but she seemed serene, in perfect balance with herself.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I do not know you," Angel said, "Yet you speak as if you're familiar with me, please explain." The Togruta continued to smile, but let out a sigh.

"Call me Ashara, please," she explained, "And if you can believe it, I was there when you were born." The answer shocked Angel, but she sensed nothing but open honesty in the woman's words, and motioned her to sit.

"I need to speak frankly with you, Engels'kys. Your family is anxious to see you again but you need to have an open mind. Let me ask you; are you happy with the Order?"

Angel was surprised that the woman had asked the very question she'd been asking herself as of late. She'd constantly felt like her teachers and the other Masters were omitting details. She'd also felt vibrations from several in the Order that she didn't belong there, and she was starting to wonder if they weren't right.

"I am at peace," she replied, and Ashara nodded sagely.

"Honest, but evasive, a true Jedi answer. Being at peace is not the same as being happy, though it's easy to confuse the two. No matter what you've been taught you should keep your mind open," Ashara leaned in closer, "For example, what if I told you the code they currently teach isn't the original?"

Angel became wary again. The whole situation seemed constructed to set her up for a trap, preying on her doubts and longing for family. She looked around again but was unable to sense any new dangers. Ashara, as she'd called herself, was emanating confidence and peace, but nothing dangerous. In fact, she was looking at Angel as if she'd found a long-lost sister, love and longing flooding her pale-blue eyes.

"The message I received said I would find out about my family, not discuss philosophy," Angel said, heatedly, "If you have no information on them I'll thank you to leave." Ashara stayed seated, shaking her head patiently.

"I was like you, stubborn, impatient, most youth are I think. But at least you've been able to quell your natural tendencies to become a Master. You're, what, 16, 17, now? So young, yet so powerful. That's why they sent you to the Order, to help you learn to focus your abilities. My suggestion actually, since I'd been a padawan myself. I think there's part of them that's still angry at me for that, even though it was the wisest choice."

In the face of Angel's stunned silence, Ashara took her hand.

"Neither the Jedi or the Sith have it completely right," she continued, "The original code stated 'Emotion, yet peace', accepting that both coexist. The current says 'There is no emotion, only peace'. Beliefs evolve and we strive to catch up. Never doubt that your family loves you. It'd be their dearest wish if you'd be willing to meet with them. But to do that, you'll have to accept some truths. One of the first is that your family is affiliated with the Empire." Angel felt a chill sweep down her spine and removed her hand from Ashara's, ignoring the woman's stung look.

"Affiliated how?" she asked, feeling wary again.

"You're not a long-lost child of the Emperor, or anything that grand I assure you," Ashara stated, "But it could be dangerous for you if your connection came to light and that you're with the Order. Your family and I are asking a lot of you by wanting you to meet them." Hope was burning bright in Ashara's eyes as she took Angel's hand again.

"Would you be willing to meet with them, Angel?"

The use of that name was Angel's undoing. Imperial connections or not, she thought, this woman has information about my family and me. Her late Master Tho had been a kind man and as close to a father as she could have expected. But his recent passing had left a void in her life; this may be an opportunity to fill that void.

"Whatever happens to me is the will of the Force," Angel relented, "I will trust in it and allow you to lead me Ashara."

"Wonderful!" Ashara exclaimed with pure delight, drawing a few looks from around the room as she stood, "They're so anxious to meet you. My ship is in the spaceport, we can leave immediately." Angel froze.

"Spaceport? You mean they're not here?"

"Their main home is on Nar Shadda, that's where we're going. But Tatooine has special meaning for them, so they felt it appropriate if I met you here. This area is run by the Exchange so would be safer than one controlled by the Republic or Empire," For a moment Ashara looked chagrined.

"I guess Imperial connections aren't the only ones I should warn you about. It's because of your father's link to the Exchange that he's been able to keep an eye on you."

Ashara wasn't joking when she said she had a lot to prepare me for, Angel thought dryly, it wasn't everyday one found out she might be the daughter of a gangster with Imperial connections.

"There is no ignorance, only knowledge," she quoted to Ashara, and the woman nodded again.

"That line definitely suits our purpose. Thank you for your trust."

Ashara stood and Angel followed her out of the cantina where they mounted her speeder and rushed to the spaceport. She appreciated the Togruta's warning about Imperial connections even more when she saw they were to board a Fury class Imperial ship. A slight man in an Imperial uniform paced in front of the boarding ramp looking as skittish as a vine-rat. It was only when he glanced over and saw Ashara with Angel in tow that she could feel waves of relief radiate from him.

"Thank the stars!" he exclaimed, "You found her." His eyes darted over Angel as he examined her.

"My word, you look just like the Captain, but far prettier of course." The man straightened as if remembering his manners. "I'm sorry, I've been remiss. Captain Drelik, at your service. I've known your parents for several years now. Almost as long as Lor… Ashara here. Glad to see you back by the way, my dear." Angel was surprised to see Drelik lean over and give Ashara a warm kiss on the cheek as she squeezed his hand.

"Now I'll go prep us for launch. I'll leave our charge in your capable hands," his nervousness melted away, and Angel watched him walk up the ramp looking pert and professional.

"You haven't been stationed on a ship long term, have you?" Ashara asked when Angel shot her a curious look. Angel shook her head, and Ashara smiled.

"You become more than friends, you become family. Talos, Drelik that is, and I shared a living space for a long time before we realized there was something between us beyond a 'crewmate' relationship. We're still feeling things out. But since it worked so well for your parents, who's to say it can't work for us."

"So my parents were stationed together?" Angel asked, and Ashara drew her hand over her eyes.

"Me and my big mouth," she grumbled, then sighed, "Short answer, yes. But I need to back off and let them talk to you. They've been waiting a long time for this." Angel couldn't hold back a huff of impatience.

"Can you at least tell me if this 'he' that you keep saying I look like is my father?" she asked. Ashara's smile returned as she looked over Angel.

"Yes, your father. You look just like him, with that tawny skin and skeptical look. Your mother's there as well, in those eyes, and her hair of course. But you have more questions and I have a promise to keep. When I took you the Temple, I promised them that one day I would bring you home."

Home, Angel thought, that remains to be seen, but she'd give this meeting a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashara allowed Angel to sit on the bridge as she piloted the ship to the Smuggler's Moon. Her flying skills were impressive as she handled the ship, if not a bit wild. Angel noticed she flew with exuberance and when she'd asked Ashara who'd taught her, the Togruta winked before replying 'Your Father'.

After the initial shock of knowing she was on an Imperial ship Angel started to relax and look forward to what lay ahead, her curiosity starting to creep over her.

'Always the strong ones,' Master Tho used to say as he'd shake his shaggy head, referring to the fact that his strongest pupil was a constant challenge to him; as curious as one of his cub nephews and as stubborn as a bull nerf.

The large Cathar had told her of all his padawans she'd been the one with the most conflict, and he'd been especially firm in her teaching. But he'd also had a wondrous sense of humor, encouraging her to laugh often during their lessons and telling her he adored her infectious giggle. For him, being one with the Force had been a source of joy, not a burden as she'd seen other Force adepts view it.

'Find your joy, Padawan', he'd told her, 'Whatever the source, trust in the Force to guide you to it.' The other Masters didn't always accept his teachings, but he was still a favorite in the Temple. His recent passing saddened her, despite her lessons about not forming attachments and that at the end there was only the Force. It'd seemed like one of the people who'd brought her the most happiness in the world was gone, and now she was left chasing shadows.

Finding my joy, Angel thought, is that what I'm doing, or just trying to satisfy my curiosity? It'd taken many discipline lessons for her to overcome that trait. But as long as she didn't use the Force to do so, the other Masters didn't condemn her too much. In fact, she thought with a smile, she had a feeling Master Tho would approve of her current venture, Imperial affiliations aside.

"We've arrived," Ashara's voice jolted her from her contemplation, and Angel saw the glittering lights of Nar Shadda as the ship began its rapid descent.

"Oh, here," Ashara gave Angel a light package, "I know you have stealth abilities, but I don't want you to have to maintain it for the time it'll take to go to your parents' home. Think of this way to help you blend in with the crowd, they're less noticeable than your Jedi robes."

Angel opened the box and pulled out hooded shadowsilk tunic of dark grey, along with a pair of soft black leather leggings. The tunic was short, cropped at mid-thigh, but would hide her light saber. Ashara clapped her hands in glee as Angel held the garments to her form.

"Perfect! I wasn't sure what size you'd need, but I guessed based on your mother." She stated, "Now go change and we'll be off."

Ashara's enthusiasm was contagious and Angel went to the Captain's quarters to don the garments. As she changed, she felt an icy finger up her spine. The Dark Side, she thought with a shiver, someone who uses it has been here. She looked around for more clues but there was just a faint echo of darkness, like music that had trailed off. She finished changing, and met Ashara on the ship's ramp.

"You look ready to hit the Promenade in style," Ashara asserted as Drelik brought a speeder to them. Angel saw another warm look pass between them just before they switched places, then Drelik bent down to give Ashara a kiss.

"Until tonight, my dear," he said, "I know you'll fill me in." Walking briskly over to Angel, he took her hand and shook it.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you, Master Engels'kys. I know the Jedi serve the Republic so technically we're on opposing sides, but I'm glad you aren't letting our associations bias your opinion." Angel probed discretely with her abilities, unable to sense anything but earnest honesty coming from the small man, along with some very heated emotions revolving around Ashara.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Captain Drelik," she replied before gesturing at Ashara, "You two seem happy with each other." He nodded with a smile.

"Indeed, just another thing I'm grateful to your parents for."

Curiosity was prickling at Angel like pins and needles. So far she'd learned that she had her father's looks, that her parents had been together on a ship, and that the people involved with them held them in high regard. It was more information than she'd had a day ago, but it didn't feel like enough.

"Are you ready?" Ashara called over to her, and Angel practically ran to the speeder.

"I believe I am," she answered, watching as Ashara smiled.

"I believe you are too," she said as Angel climbed on the speeder and they took off.

They sped through the thoroughfares of the gambler's paradise, dodging merchant's tents and patrons. It wasn't long before they reached a transport launch pad and Ashara docked the speeder for them to hop on the automated transport. As they flew over the city, Angel was taken aback by the cacophony of lights. Huge holosigns for clubs and casinos lit up entire building walls. Excitement wafted from the planet under them like steam, threatening to overtake her, and she had to focus to stay calm.

She was intrigued as they flew to a levitating building that looked like it housed living quarters for several. The transport landed at the small dock of one of the quarters and Ashara jumped out.

"This is their home, at least on this planet," she said, "Last chance to back out, it's up to you." Angel took a deep breath as she got out the transport and steadied herself.

"Ashara, please take me to my parents," she said as bravely as she could. Ashara grinned as she led Angel to the home's large doorway. As they opened the door they heard a shout.

"Chaos! Damnation, that Nekarr has gotten out again!" Loud footsteps carried through the hallway, and Angel saw the owner to the boisterous voice. A tall dusky skinned man swept down the hall, looking ferocious in his ire.

"I swear if they didn't love you so much I'd have had a Nekarr skin rug long ago," she could hear him grumble loudly, not having noticed her and Ashara at the door. There was a clicking of claws on the polished stone floor, and a large white predatory cat the size of a small Nexu came tearing around the corner. It ran straight at Ashara, practically bowling her over as it leaped on her.

Angel started giggling at the interaction and saw the man freeze before turning slowly. He gazed at her looking completely stricken. She saw him take several swallows as he walked closer. Looking at his face Angel started feeling a bit stunned herself. He had her rich toned skin and bolder versions of her features. His eyes were dark, unlike her silver, but still piercing and a tattoo scrolled around one, trailing along the side of his head. He stopped a few feet from her, as if unwilling to impose his presence on her.

"Angel? Baby, is that you?" his voice was hoarse and choked, and Angel knew instantly who this was.

"Father?" she said tentatively, watching as he raked his hand over his scalp and looked chagrined.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he gave her an embarrassed smile, "Um, I've never done this before, so I'm not sure what happens next." Angel felt herself fly at him, wrapping her arms around him and feeling him squeeze her back.

"Oh sweet galaxy Angel, you're back!" he squeezed like he would never let go, "My baby girl is back." All Angel could feel was the unadulterated love pouring from him, confirming this was her father.

"I'll get this rascal put up," Ashara stated, but her words were choked like she was fighting her own emotions and Angel barely noticed her boot steps as she exited. When it seemed like she couldn't breathe for as tightly as he held her, he finally let go and took a step back.

"Well, let me look at you girl," Angel couldn't believe how shy she felt as the tall broad shouldered man looked her over. He lifted her hands in his as if comparing them, then released them to trace a scar on her cheek.

"Jedi not watching out for their own?" he muttered angrily, and Angel shook her head.

"It's fine, just a souvenir from my last mission on Taris." His anger evaporated as quickly as it came and he gave her a smile. That smile, Angel thought with pride, bet it'd won a lot of hearts.

"A 'souvenir', huh? Nice to see my girl has a sense of humor," he looked more intently at her face, "Silver," he said absentmindedly as he traced around her eyes, "I'd almost forgotten. But that hair, longer than hers but no mistaking it. And you look so beautiful." Angel watched him shake his head.

"Figures, must be payback for all the fathers who worried when I sniffed around their daughters. I think I have new respect for them." Angel giggled again, and watched her father's face split into a wide grin. "Yup, can't mistake that either, your mother's laugh." At his comment Angel started looking around.

"Uh, is she here too?" Angel asked softly, and her father grew serious.

"Yes Angel, but you need to know something," Just as his words left his mouth, Angel felt a cold presence at the edge of the room. That same resonance she'd felt on the ship, she thought, the Dark Side user was here.

As she looked over her father's shoulders she saw a pale woman moving cautiously towards them. Her slim figure and her silver hair were a copy of Angel's. Her skin, however, had the bleach of Dark Side corruption and her eyes blazed as red as the tattoos around them. Her father followed her gaze and tensed.

"We weren't sure how you'd react, Baby. Your mother is…"

"A Sith," Angel interrupted flatly, drawing back from her father, "My mother is a Sith."


	3. Chapter 3

There is no emotion, only peace, Angel struggled to focus on the beginning of the Jedi mantra. It was difficult as she looked at the woman who was supposedly her mother and fought feelings of anger and betrayal. She took another step back and her father looked pained. He moved towards her, but stopped when the Sith placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"She needs space, Beloved," the Sith addressed the dark man, "We knew this would be a shock to her. Her emotions are in turmoil, rushing her into accepting me won't help matters."

Angel glanced at her father who looked miserable, but he set his jaw and nodded. He turned to the slender Sith at his side and his face softened as he took her hand in his. Even from where she stood, Angel felt the rush of emotion pass between them and it shocked her. They're in love, she thought in awe, shaking her head at the idea that such a tender emotion could be associated with a group she'd been taught were evil. The Sith gave him a sweet smile that turned sad as she looked back at Angel.

"You felt me didn't you?" the woman's voice was regal but soft, "Sensed the Dark Side. I've heard it's like a Hoth wind up your back." Angel nodded, still maintaining her distance and inching her hand towards her light saber.

"An accurate description," she admitted, "Now tell me, Sith, has this all been a trap to capture a Jedi?" The Sith shook her head.

"No, Angel. You weren't brought here under false pretenses. We may be on different sides but I am your mother. I don't know what the Order taught you about Sith. I'd guess from the fact that you're looking at me like I'm about to eat you that it wasn't good." Angel kept her lip from quirking at the Sith's dry wit.

"So where does this leave us?" She asked, watching as her father and the Sith shared a look before turning back to her.

"It's up to you," her father's voice was husky, "We wanted you to know who we were and see if you'd be willing to let us be part of your life, and also answer any questions you might have." Angel nodded slowly.

"Let's start there," she said, "Why would you want to give me up?" Horror and hurt passed over both of her parents' faces and her father looked like he wanted to move towards her again.

"Angel, baby girl, we didn't want to let you go," her father explained, "When you were born, well… I can think of maybe one other day that made me as happy." He looked at the Sith again and Angel knew he was referencing something to do with her.

"But your ability came on early. We could see how strong you'd be. In our world there's usually one path for Force Adepts."

"Sith," Angel stated as the couple nodded.

"I wanted you to have better choices," the pale woman continued, "The first big choice I ever had to make was become Sith, or stay a slave. After that I had to make increasingly tough decisions to maintain my freedom. Some I regret… " She looked at the tall man next to her and smiled, "Others I would make again in a heartbeat."

Angel saw her father smile at the Sith like nothing else in the world mattered and part of her wondered what it'd be like to share that with someone. As they looked back to her, she could sense a different version of the emotion being directed toward her. They love you too, she thought, whatever they share they want you to share as well. Angel felt the warmth drawing her in, but there was still a lingering chill from her mother's dark energy.

"You've killed people haven't you?" she knew the answer to the blunt question, but was still surprised when she saw both of them nod.

"You can't change certain things, Baby, " her father said, "Just like you can't change your family. Before you came along neither one of us were what you'd consider 'nice people'. We've both killed. Damn, in some cases we enjoyed it. Don't know if that makes us evil, we're at war so we do what we gotta do. But we've tried making better lives for ourselves, in case we could talk you into being with us."

"I'd heard something about that. Your 'Exchange connections'?" Angel asked dryly and almost laughed at the shock on her parents' faces.

"How did you… blast it," her father turned to the Sith with a grimace, "Remind me to string up Ashara next time I see her. She's been cheeky ever since you made her a Lord." The Sith giggled at his vehemence, a sound that startled and comforted Angel for its familiarity. Then what he'd said sunk in.

"Wait, Ashara is a Sith too?" Angel confirmed.

"Yes, Ashara is Lord Zavros, my former apprentice. I have another who usually represents me on…" the Sith trailed off as if she wasn't sure if she should continue, then sighed, "Well it won't do any good to withhold information at this point if we want to foster your trust. My title is Darth Nox, and I hold a seat on the Dark Council."

Angel's hand went instinctively to her light saber even though she sensed no threat from the slender woman in front of her.

"The Dark Council?" she was incredulous, "I'm told I'm going to meet my family and I find out that my father might be a gangster and my mother is part of the body that governs all Sith?" Master Tho preserve me, she thought as she took in a deep breath and centered herself. She saw her mother nod in approval.

"You've done well with your training I see," she spoke softly, "I felt how quickly you tamped down your emotions. Had you been trained as a Sith, you would have been taught to harness those emotions, even use them to strike me down." She sighed again before continuing.

"I trained Ashara to be Sith, but allowed her to retain her connection to the Light Side of the Force. She confided in me that she feels more free as a Sith but she appreciated that she was able to make that choice herself. I'd hoped the same for you."

"So you're hoping to make me Sith?" Angel asked.

"I'm hoping for your happiness," her mother said with a small smile, "If being a Jedi makes you happy, then stay with the Order."

"Wait a minute," the words burst from her father, "I thought we wanted her to stay, maybe have her take Ashara's place as your apprentice." The woman turned back to him, stroking his arm soothingly.

"That's what _we_ want, Andronikos. But it has to be what she wants too. She's found peace, I can feel it in her. If she's happy on her path, let her walk it. Maybe she'll let us walk with her."

"Damn Force adepts!" he grumbled, "Can't say things in plain Basic! Wish I'd never let Ashara talk me into letting her go to that Temple with those small-minded, self-righteous… All the years lost, using the Exchange to sneak gifts to my little girl, not being able to tuck her in at night," his voice grew choked, but he whirled on the Sith angrily.

"Now you're telling me to let her go again? Damnation K'isha!"

"Don't you think this kills me?" The pain in woman's voice tore at Angel's heart, "She's my daughter too. We wanted her to have her freedom instead of having to scrape for it. To do that we had to send her to people who'd tell her I'm a horrible being because I chose freedom over subjugation. All so she wouldn't be taken from us by others more violent than the Jedi, or be killed off by someone trying to strike at me."

Angel saw flickers of electricity coursing over her mother's fingers as her eyes began to glow, but her father didn't seem fazed. The couple stared each other down for a moment, then almost simultaneously looked to where Angel was standing. Realizing their argument had a witness, her mother recovered first.

"And here we are, proving her fears are right," her voice grew soft again as the lightning vanished from her fingers and she let the man take her hand. He let out a heavy sigh, and pulled the woman to him in a firm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "Got carried away there. The worst part is you're right, she has to make the decision." Looking at Angel, he shot her a lopsided grin.

"Hope we didn't scare you off there, Baby."

"No scarier than falling into a Rakghoul nest," Angel quipped and gave the couple a smile that mirrored her father's.

"My stars, she looks so much like you, Pirate," the Sith giggled and pushed lightly at the man's shoulder.

"Don't tell her that," he mock scolded, "She's gorgeous, like her mother." He looked at Angel and sobered.

"Look, Angel. Your mother had to fight for her freedom, always seemed like someone was gunning for her. We met and I started fighting by her side, then realized that's where I wanted to stay. Now we want what we've always wanted, to be part of your life. You mother felt it'd be best to let you to finish your training to be a Master first, so you be less likely to feel we were trying to sway you to our side." He gave Angel a proud grin.

"Should have known my girl wouldn't keep us waiting too long." Angel couldn't help beaming back at him, but mulled over what they had told her.

All these years she'd wondered her about her family's motivation to take her to the Jedi. The fact that the decision wasn't made lightly and done for her safety soothed her. Ashara had warned her to keep an open mind, she remembered. Now she was being asked to accept that her family had a violent history, but still cared deeply for her. They're also willing to let her go if she chose to, she thought, even though it'd hurt them. A far cry from the image she'd had of the enemies of the Jedi.

"I want to stay with the Order," she stated, "I won't betray them for the Empire or Sith."

"Your decision," her mother said, "We won't ask you to. The Order would discourage you from accepting gifts, but anything you need we'd get for you and our homes would be yours to come and go as you please."

"You won't leave the Sith will you?" Angel asked and her mother shook her head.

"One doesn't just 'leave' the Sith," she said, "Especially when you've created the enemies I have, Republic and Sith alike. The best you can do is like I have, stay out of reach and out of sight." She waved her hand and became invisible.

"Certain training has its benefits," her disembodied voice was lilting. When she came back into sight Angel waved her hand and became just as unseen.

"I knew I was drawn to Shadow training for a reason," she couldn't resist joking, and was happy to hear one of her mother's elusive giggles. She materialized and saw her father looking more relaxed.

"When my contacts told me you'd chosen that route, I'll admit I was relieved," her father said,"That invisibility comes in handy when you're in a tight spot." The offhand comment reminded Angel of another question.

"You keep mentioning 'contacts' and 'the Exchange'. Does that mean you're a gangster after all?" her father looked torn between embarrassment and pride.

"Well, you're mother calls me 'Pirate' for a reason. I was one," his eyes grew fuzzy with nostalgia, "Lighting up a freighter and running, nothing like it in the galaxy. But those days are done, my endeavors now are legitimate." Angel's mother gave him a stern look and he shrugged.

"Well, more legitimate. We did a favor for an old friend of mine that helped her take control of the Exchange on Tatooine. In return she lets me use her resources. They've helped me keep track of you and establish the casino."

"Casino?!" Angel squeaked, and her father gave her a sly look.

"You'd be surprised how well pirating skills transfer over to business. The Sky Princess is one of the most exclusive casinos on Nar Shadda, mostly because its existence isn't public knowledge. Because of my old reputation and Exchange connections the Hutts stay off my back, and it allows your mother and me to enjoy a peaceful life. May have to give you the tour one day."

Angel shook her head and realized how relaxed she'd become in the presence of these two people. My parents, she thought, finding herself warming up to the idea. She saw another loving look pass between them and knew that, whatever faults they had, their feelings for each other were far from evil. As if sensing her thoughts, her father looked at her and shot her a grin.

"Like your mother said, Angel, it's your decision," he held out a hand, "Think you can handle having an old pirate and a Sith for your parents?"

Things happen for a reason, Master Tho's voice rumbled in her head, trust in the Force. Angel gave the pair a tentative smile before walking forward.

"You hoped giving me up would give me a chance at happiness," her voice cracked as she approached them, "I'd like to give you a chance to be part of that."

She embraced her mother, still feeling a tickle of cold, but ignoring it for the warmth she found in her mother's arms. Her father waited a moment before wrapping his arms around them both and pulling them to his chest.

"Angel, my baby girl," his voice shook, "You flew back."


End file.
